madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
War Games/Transcript
|(main)}} /Lists|List}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} Scene I: Penguin Habitat (Interior) John & James are creating a hunger-decreasing potion to help the hungry & homeless animals outside the Zoo, James accidentally spills the red chemical labeled "Magnesium Chloride" (also labeled "Very explosive, Danger!") The lab explodes, Jake barges in Jake: (yelling) ''What is going on? '''James:' I accidentally spilled John's Magnesium Chloride into the potion. John: (in annoyance) ''Aw, great, perfect, absolutely perfect, it'll take a week for me to clean up this mess, 20 more deaths this week. '''Jake:' Shame on you, James, Thanks to you, the poor animals out in Central Park are going to starve to death. You've done another thing wrong, for the 6th time since you were born. (asking himself & James) ''I can't tell which is worse, last time or this time. '''James:' Jake, I've done something worse than this last time, worse than my other mistakes, Remember. John: (sighs) Yes, we all know the story Screen fades white traveling back 3 years before Scene II: Flashback: Penguin Habitat (Interior) James is playing solitaire on his laptop, Jake walks into the room Jake: Alright, boys, Me & John are going to deactivate the Penguin Network. James: (gasps) But, Jake, Why are you disabling the Network, All of our computers need it to be able to access all of our plans, games & other stuff Jake: I know that, You just named one reason why its being disabled, those plans are dangerous, If the Network returns to its original state, those plans could be used against us, it would be chaos, That's why we're locking it down, The only computer that can operate alone without the Network is John's planning computer. We'll also need to disable the War Operation Plan Response computer along with the Network. Jake leaves the room, James sighs in disappointment Scene III: Flashback: Penguin Habitat (Interior) John is tapping keys, War Operation Plan Response (WOPR) is beeping Jake: So, what's our status on decapitation? John: It's tough, The WOPR is continuously playing a war game which will take hours to end. Jake: Can you just tell it to shut down John: I can try John taps more keys in, the screens change, John silently taps in the password WOPR: ''(animated voice)'' Hello, Professor John John: (types as he talks) ''Hello, Kowalski '''Jake:' You're sentimental, aren't you John: (types as he speaks) Can you stop the game so I can deactivate the Network WOPR: (animated voice) No John slaps the desk. Scene IV: Flashback: Penguin Habitat (Interior) James: If John doesn't need the Network to play games or store data & plans, then, I can just reprogram my computer. James installs a cord to John's computer. James talks as the computer lists all kinds of things James: Wow, Alright, How about games James types the word in James: List games Games appear on the screen after James says this, A list appears, saying: *''Professor's Maze'' *''Backgammon'' *''Poker'' *''Blackjack'' *''Checkers'' *''Chess'' *''Sky War I'' *''Sky War II'' *''Stealth & Attack Warfare'' *''Bio Hazardous & Toxic Chemical Warfare'' *''Global Thermonuclear War'' James: Oh my, God Scene V: Flashback: Chimp Habitat James is talking to Mason & Phil Mason: This is very complex, must be classified, very top secret plans. James: But what is the way to get on, Jake is going to deactivate the Penguin Network tomorrow & I want to play those games or at least channel them into my computer. Mason: Well, I'm not good at computers, but I know a trick about the backdoor James: What's a backdoor Mason: It's a simple second password that way if you lose or forget the first or main password, you'll have a simple one to use, unless the backdoor is the main password. James: Well, You said its complex. Phil makes several hand gestures Mason: Phil says that you should find out who is titled "Professor" & learn about him & find out if he has anything that could crack the password. Scene VI: Flashback: Penguin Habitat (Interior) James is shuffling through books, not finding anything about anyone titled Professor except for John, Then, James is on his computer with several passwords, constantly failing. Scene VII: Flashback: Chimp Habitat Phil & Mason help James look in old Lemur & Chimp Times newspapers, James finds out that John's father was his uncle, Kowalski, who had died two years before he was born & John took after one trait that was the most noticeable: Science Scene VIII: Flashback: Penguin Habitat (Interior) James types on John's computer James: Hydrogen Oxide Computer screen denies access James: Magnesium Oxide Computer screen denies access James: Hmm, Phil & Mason said that John took after his father, my uncle, what was his name? (looks at printout) Oh yeah, Kowalski, Wait a second... (Pauses, looks at the printout to the screen) It just can't be that simple, (types as he speaks) Kowalski WOPR: (in an animated voice) Hello, Professor John, My game is over & you are able to shut me down. James doesn't speak WOPR: (in an animated voice) Would you like to play a game? James: (types) Oh, How about Global Thermonuclear War WOPR: (in an animated voice) Wouldn't you prefer to play a nice game of chess James: (repeats) Let's play Global Thermonuclear War WOPR: (in an animated voice) Fine. Scene IX: Flashback: Central Park, Fred's Tree (Interior) Fred: So, you're playing a war game. James is playing on his laptop James: Yeah, Want to help me play. Fred: Sure Scene X: Flashback: Penguin Habitat (Interior) Jake & John are in the lab John: Okay, Let's shut this down for good, (types as he speaks) Kowalski, Can I disable the Network now WOPR:'' (in an animated voice)'' No, For a new game has been activated, we are still playing this game, Global Thermonuclear War, How are you playing on 2 computers at once Jake:'' (surprised at what he's hearing)'' What?! ...to be continued... Category:TR-Episode Category:TRiddle50's World Category:Fandom Category:Fan-General